


Ode for the Seven

by mizlizplantlady



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry, oc bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizlizplantlady/pseuds/mizlizplantlady
Summary: As performed by Sumak, halfling bard, for the Unseelie Court.





	Ode for the Seven

Our story began in a time long past,  
With an ancient lord and a bargain made.  
For a thousand years the peace would last,  
No drought, no war, no pests or plague.

Nothing would touch the masses of his land,  
But a deal and price go hand in hand. 

One thousand years for ten thousand souls  
To be taken when the time had gone.   
But a plan was made for when the hour tolls,  
A way to take the lich from all to none. 

Seven keys unlocked by seven hearts,  
In seven planes across the charts. 

A weaver with a dragon’s scales   
Who lost her mentor to the dark.   
Noblewoman who holds her city’s sails  
Who no longer has her patriarch. 

Seven losses felt by seven souls,  
To push them to their needed roles. 

The fiendish one born without blame  
Whose priestess left with no second look.   
A shadow with nothing but her name   
And a loss that tugs like a hook. 

Seven people who have never met  
Will not hesitate against the threat. 

A feline who fights those beyond the veil  
Whose partner’s life has been pillaged.   
A man who laughs and tells their tale  
Yet aches at love lost unacknowledged. 

Seven minds to take on this trial  
To free the lost and end the evil. 

A final soul to complete the circle  
The fighter lost for our protection,   
So the gods decided to test the mettle   
Of an artist trained to bludgeon and stun. 

The seven complete but with battered hearts  
Travel to the planes that require their arts. 

Fire claimed by the weaver  
Not without pain and a hard decision.   
The noble led us through the water,  
Through dark and danger and abberation. 

Two keys we’ve found of the seven   
Five more before we can mend the broken. 

Now we have come here to ask,  
For my dreams have led us to this place.   
We need your help to complete our task  
I hope I have well made our case. 

I believe the Feywild holds my key,  
Will the fae deign to give it to me?


End file.
